Innocent love
by MyIllusionist
Summary: LightxDark Alice from the alliance of light and the ever so powerful son of the goddess of darkness meet one day in the battlefield Rated M just to be safe


Hey guys! Sorry I don't know what to say. This is going to be a shaiya fanfic and also I'm making up some characters like for the main character she's made up. I'll also be making up some places. You get it right? :) LightxDark PrincexCommener . Now as for the description to this story. An priest by the name of Alice in the Alliance of light and the ever so powerful son of the goddess of darkness met one day on the battlefield, Known as The Dephinan Fortress and The Paroutian Fortress. This is my first fanfic so please don't go rough on me .. Also I apologize if I got any of the places wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaiya

Chapter 1: Hello, my name is..

* * *

><p>Alice ran as fast as she could to find somewhere safe to hide from this treacherous battle. Much to her surprise she only found herself in the middle of the battlefield. A dark haired Vail came running towards her and said "Get her!". Alice turned her head frantically and saw that both Vail's and Deatheater's were coming her way. One of them quickly grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to the ground. She tried to quickly heal herself but there would always be someone hitting her from every angle when she tried<strong>. (AN: she's a priest)** Alice then realized she had been dragged to the Paroutian fortress. **(A/N the dark side's fortress :))** "Nngh!" Blood spilled all over the place. Her blood. Her vision was fading. It became hard to breath. 'Am I going to die here?' Alice thought. Alice was about to close her eyes but all of a sudden heard a voice calling her name. "lice!" "ALICE." It had been her partner Belle. Alongside Belle were Elf's and Humans of every class fighting off the people that had been attacking her. Belle rushed to Alice with a horrified look on her face. "Oh my God Alice stay with me plea—" Alice looked at Belle bewildered. She managed to let out a small cry "Belle?" "Yes. Yes it's me. Please stay with me I'm healing you up right now ok?" Alice could only make up half of what Belle had been saying. She could feel nothing but the wind brushing her skin. "..I. … Belle?" "shh.. Don't talk. Rest."

* * *

><p>Alice had woken up in pain. She couldn't feel her legs or her feet for that matter. A small fire lie next to her, joined with a pair of relieved pair of faces looking right at her. "Thank the goddess of light.." Belle whispered to herself.<p>

"Alice?" A boy with short dark brown hair said. "Are you.. Okay?"

"…" Alice stared at the boy for a while but then realized it was her brother.

"Mui?" Alice said as if she was asking a question.

"Heh yeah?" Mui said with a slightly relieved look on his face. 'Thank Reina…' **( A/N: The goddess of** **light's name**).

"Where are we?" Alice said to no one in particular.

"We set up camp near the barracks. Don't worry we're by the Dephinian Fortress now." Belle said with a slight smile on her face.

Alice returned the smile belle had gave her then looked down at herself. Her knee was bandaged and under the white from her bandage she could see a little brown under it. 'Dried blood' Alice thought to herself. Her arms were bandaged too, Hell she looked practically like a mummy. Alice tried to get up now that she could feel her legs thanks to the fire. She stumbled a few times but then was able to stand up steadily.

"There's only you two here?"

"No. The other's went to the fortress to get some food." Belle said.

Alice looked at Belle strangely and said "Why aren't _ we _in the fortress? And in a tent at that."

Mui had a pained look on his face. "… There are people there that are far more wounded than you.. the whole fortress is full."

Mui couldn't take it any longer and stepped out of the tent they were in. He couldn't bear to here that his comrades were on the verge of death. Especially his best friend, Jem.

"…sorry I didn't mean to—"

" Don't worry about it. It's about Jem. He.."

Belle got cut off from the sound of Alice's rumbling stomach.

Alice blushed at the sound and Belle began to laugh.

"Hungry?"

" Sh-Shut up!"

Belle and Alice both looked at eachother and laughed.

A few minutes later people came back with all sorts of food. Her friend (which was an elf) came to the camp an hour after they ate. She hadn't seen her since she left her home in Beika. After small reminiscence they all went to sleep. **( A/N: sorry if I made that whole thing short. Didn't really know what to put next) **

**(A/N: just to clear some things up the Priests' can heal the wounded and those in need of course, but the people that are really hurt as I just mentioned need more help than that. In other words the people that are really on the verge of death need help from someone like a professional Healer which is at the fortress :) )**

* * *

><p>The next day Alice was able to move more freely than the night before. She had told the other's including her brother <strong>(who came back to the camp shorty after they ate)<strong> that she was going to go into the cave northwest from there. They had offered an escort there since there could be a possibility that Deatheaters or Vail's were waiting to attack there and also because of the fact that she was still slightly injured. **(A/N: She's a priest so even when asleep her body heals automatically. Aren't Priest's lucky**?) she denied the offer and headed out. **(By now she had all of the mummy gear they had put on her off.)**

As Alice walked towards the cave she smiled a little. This had been her favorite place to go and she didn't care if there was a risk of her getting attacked. That cave was the most beautiful place she had ever seen in all of Shaiya. As she walked in the cave she found herself greeted by the small fountain that was coming out from one of the openings in the cave and the purplish blue rocks surrounding it. She and her Mother used to play in that fountain when Alice was little. Even then a month ago they were playing in that same fountain not caring that the cave they were in was in one of the most dangerous places in Shaiya. If they had to die in that cave then they would. It was like it was a part of their family.

Memories. Memories of her of the time they spent together. Alice walked around the cave and found a smooth landslide that could act as a table and a place to sit on. Alice sat there and savored the moment but only to be cut off by the sound of footsteps. She panicked for a second then thought of her brother and belle 'maybe they were worried about me?.. but no they would have sent some signal..' The footsteps grew louder and soon a shadow appeared. **(A/N if anyone was wondering why she can see in the cave it's because there is small light radiating from the cave. Also there are small cracks in the surface so it's not really hard to see)** It was time to think fast. Alice got up from where she had been sitting and went to the other side of the cave. Thankfully there was a small space in the wall she could fit in. and in that space whoever was coming couldn't see her but she could see them.

Alice's eyes grew wider as the footsteps grew silent and in front of her stood a tall dark blue haired Vail with a knife on one side of his belt and claws on the other side. 'an assassin' Alice thought. Alice couldn't see his face but what did that matter? She was in trouble.

The Vail looked around the cave almost cautious if anyone saw him enter and sat down at the land slide Alice had sat at. He removed the weapons he had on and put them to the side. After that he let out a deep sigh. The Vail closed his eyes for a moment then open them and looked around frantically

Alice jumped at the sudden movement then felt her heart pounding 'shit. did he notice me? But that shouldn't be possible! Arghh there's only one exit to the cave and I can't get out of here without him noticing!' Alice felt her heart beating faster and looked at the Vail to see what he would do.

The Vail looked on the floor then looked on the walls. Alice turned away from the Vail and breathed silently but heavily 'oh shit oh shit oh shit he definitely saw me just now!'

The Vail continued to look at the wall suspiciously then let out a small sigh. He stood in the same spot he was standing and brushed his hair with his hands.

"….I saw you. Or rather I feel you staring at me."

Alice could swear she could feel her heart stop.

" You gonna stay up there all day?"

"…."

" Fine. Don't answer but I'm planning on staying here for a couple of hours so do what you like."

'fuckin prick I bet he's just saying that so he can catch me and kill me..' Alice had thought she said that in her head but no. She had said that aloud.

The Vail chuckled and said "nah I'm not gonna hurt ya"

"Don't fuck with me."

"My my.. didn't think The girls of light had such uncouth mouth's."

Alice climbed out of the space in the wall she had been hiding at and ran towards the Vail. She pulled out a short sword she had on her waist and held it to the back of his neck.

"Let me leave or I'll kill you"

" It's rude for the killer not to see their victim's face. It's also rude for the victim not to see his killer's face"

"..."

"Do you think I might trick you?"

"Those of the Union of Fury cannot possibly be trusted."

" I'm not attacking am i?"

"That means nothing."

The Vail began laughing and this only pissed off Alice so she dug the knife into his neck more only to create a small cut. He stopped laughing and felt the back of his joints tighten.

"Blood.. it's beautiful but deadly"

"Your crazy."

" Say..Can you really kill me? Heh a lot of people would be devastated if you did."

" Devastated? For _you?_ You don't know the meaning of the word. My people are on the verge of death because of your kind and you dare say tha-"

"I'm not selfish if that's what your implying. Also.. I'm sorry for your people."

'He.. he's sorry?' "Don't mess with me" Alice said uneasily

" I'm not doing any of the sort."

The Vail let out a deep sigh and said "Think about it. I could kill you even if I didn't have my weapons but I didn't. You may call me clever and think I'm planning something but I assure you I'm not. And Yet despite all that we're still here talking like this. Why is that Miss?

"Alice." 'why am I telling him my name?'

"Keith. I'm glad you caught on to what I said earlier" Keith said

" You asked.. so I told you my name but I dare not show you my face."

"Alice, does it really matter?"

"…" 'what the hell? We're just mindlessly talking here.. but no this is my enemy!"

Keith felt that Alice had been paying no attention to him and found this a chance to get away from her hold.

Alice snapped out of her thoughts and saw Keith returning to where he sat before.

"Say.. Alice.. if I may call your name so casually… what are you waiting for?" before Alice could say anything a man with long silver hair came out of nowhere and sat down next to Keith.

'he's an .. elf? But even so why isin't he attacking.. why aren't I attacking?' 'wait no that is that elf is.. Roman?"

"R-Ro—" before Alice could finish what she had been saying Roman cut her off and said

"I hope I'm not interrupting"

"You always do." Keith said with an annoyed look on his face

"Well I hope you'll forgive me, Ouji" Roman said slightly bowing.

* * *

><p>Wahhhh well that's the end of the chapter how did you like It? Thanks for reading please REVIEW! I want to continue writing this so..<p>

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
